


Matters of Import

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: TtH 100 [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my Faith TtH 100 drabbles set in the Chronicles of Narnia universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daughter of Eve

Title: Daughter of Eve  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #45 Dreams  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Chronicles of Narnia  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after _Graduation Day_ for Buffy; during the reign of the four kings and queens of Narnia (so during  A Horse and His Boy approximately)  
Series: Matters of Import Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. How dreams come in to play is explained in the second part.  
Summary: Faith meets Aslan.  
  
The last thing Faith remembered was Buffy stabbing her. Now she was on a cliff, overlooking a valley she was certain didn’t exist in LA.  
  
“You would be correct, Daughter of Eve.”  
  
Faith turned around and seeing a lion behind her, assumed a fighting stance.  
  
“I mean you no harm. I brought you here simply to be able to discuss something of importance.”  
  
“Now I know I’m not in my world- animals don’t talk where I’m from.”  
  
“Nor do the people in your world always do what is needed,” he countered. “Come, walk with me. We have much to discuss.”


	2. Walk With Me

Title: Walk With Me  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #86 Forest  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Chronicles of Narnia  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after _Graduation Day_ for Buffy; during the reign of the four kings and queens of Narnia (so during  A Horse and His Boy approximately)  
Series: Matters of Import Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them  
Summary: Faith finds out what she’s doing in Narnia.  
  
“So how did I get here?”  
  
“I called you,” Aslan replied. “Your body may sleep, but your spirit answered.”  
  
“Who are you that you can command where I go?”  
  
“I am Aslan,” he stated, as if that explained everything.  
  
“And that means?”  
  
“I am King of That Which Moves.” He looked over at her as they entered the forest. “You knew me once.”  
  
“I think I’d remember that.”  
  
“I do not appear thusly in your world.” He stopped and, turning, breathed on her. “Know that of which I speak,” he all but growled. “Understand the role you need to play.”


	3. The Only One

Title: The Only One  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #73 Worship  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Chronicles of Narnia  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after _Graduation Day_ for Buffy; during the reign of the four kings and queens of Narnia (so during  A Horse and His Boy approximately)  
Series: Matters of Import Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them. How dreams come in to play is explained in the second part.  
Summary: Faith and Aslan discuss what worship really means.  
  
“So, why did you really bring me here? You being who you are, I would think I’d be the last person you’d wanna talk to.”  
  
He chuckled. “Who does the physician go to- those that are well or those in need of him?”  
  
“The sick ones.”  
  
“So, too, do I go to those that are sick of heart.”  
  
“But I’m not the worshipping type,” she protested.  
  
“That may be, but you need to start by learning more about who I am first. Are you willing to try?”  
  
Faith shrugged. “What do I have to lose?”  
  
“Everything and nothing of importance.”


End file.
